


Cuddles

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddle fic with babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Hollie!

“’Rora. ‘Rora! ‘Rora,” Killian whined in his sleep, pulling her closer. Her eyes shot open as a growl formed in her throat. She’d endured the Netherworld for three decades but it was nothing compared to the Hell she lived through every day. Never did she think she’d long for those days. At least under her sleeping curse she’d gotten rest. Now she had a whiny child to deal with _and_ a newborn.

“Baby’s awake, ‘Rora,” he grumbled as he threw an arm over her and began to snore once more.

She huffed before struggling underneath his weight for freedom. She finally shoved him off of her just in time for the baby to stop crying. She pressed a fist to her mouth and screamed. While Killian slept like the dead she suffered with insomnia, so she was the one forced to deal with every late night cry because she was the only one who would get up to check on their princess. Aurora hated to think how their poor little lark would fare without her mother there to care for her. She loved Killian but he’d be a horrible father on his own.

She tightened her robe as she walked across the room to where the baby’s crib stood. There was a slight chill from the ocean air in the room and Aurora grabbed a spare blanket before lifting her from her crib.

“Did papa’s snores wake you, my darling?”

Violet whined as Aurora wrapped her tightly. She smiled and pressed her lips to the baby’s forehead before pulling her against her chest. Perhaps they’d both sleep better together. She didn’t give a damn what those parenting books said; Violet would survive one night sleeping with her parents.

Aurora settled herself in bed with the baby pressed against her heart. She returned to her dreamland quickly, with small snores filling the air in between Killian’s brutish snores. She shook her head and closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep. She tried to block out the noise and focused on inhaling the sweet scent of baby.

She didn’t know how it was possible to love someone so much, but she did. She pressed another kiss to the baby and held her closer. She’d lost almost everything in her life and she refused to lose this one thing, even if it meant clinging a little too tightly.

Speaking of someone who was clingy…

Killian pulled them both against his chest, crushing them against him. He mumbled something about sailing off in the morning and the baby whined as she squirmed in Aurora’s arms.  She found the place she wanted to rest her head and curled her tiny fist around her papa’s finger before returning to sleep.

Aurora snuggled against Killian, making sure not to squish their princess in the process.

“Love you, ‘Rora,” Killian mumbled in his sleep. “Let’s make another birdie. Why is she crying?”

She shook her head and tried not to laugh. Sleep would not come to her tonight, but at least she had everything she needed within her reach. And if she couldn’t sleep at least she took comfort in watching the two people she loved the most do it peacefully.


End file.
